Forever
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Bailey loses Cody to a car accident six weeks from their wedding day, leaving Zack and Maddie to comfort her. Cody/Bailey, Zack/Maddie, implied Carey/Kurt.


Listening to the radio this morning, the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood came on and I thought up a quick one-shot for it. Hope you like it.

**Forever**

****Bailey's POV****

"He called three hours ago to tell me he had left and said he would call when he got to the airport. Zack, I'm worried about him."

"Relax, Bailey. Maybe he got caught in traffic," Zack said, trying to keep me calm.

"I've called him seven times and he hasn't answered or called me back. I'm scared, Zack." I said, almost breaking into tears.

"Okay, Bailey. Give me five minutes and I'll be at your house, any more than five minutes, call me."

"Okay, thank you Zack." _'Cody, please call me.'_

I'm Bailey Pickett and my fiancé, Cody Martin, is in Denver on a business trip. Three hours ago, he said he was leaving to go to the airport, 45 minutes away from his hotel. Seven phone calls and 3 voicemails later, I called his brother worried about him. I had been watching the weather and very closely paying attention to a blizzard homing in on Denver.

_Knock. Knock._

I walked over to the door, and let Zack in. He put his arm around me and said, "Don't worry, Bailey. He's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right, Zack."

Just then my phone rang, I looked and the called ID, "Cody!"

"No, ma'am. This is Sergeant Nichols, of the Denver Police Department. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

Feeling all the blood in my body run cold, I handed the phone to Zack and sat down hard on the couch.

****Zack's POV****

"Hello?" I said, taking the phone from the trembling Bailey.

"Uh, yes, this is Sergeant Nichols, of the Denver Police Department. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Zack Martin, what seems to be the problem, Sergeant?" _'This can't be good.'_

"There is a big snowstorm up here and we ran across a car that seems to have had the driver thrown through the windshield. I'm guessing this is their phone."

"Yes, Cody Martin, my twin brother."

"Okay, we will send out a search party, but in this weather we have no idea how long we can search, or if we will find him. And, even if we find him, there is almost no chance of finding him alive."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"I'm very sorry about your brother. I'll make sure to call you with any details."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

Hanging up the phone, I looked at Bailey and shook my head. She lost it; I took hold of her and held her while she cried into my chest.

After about thirty minutes, I decided to call my wife, Maddie, good thing she had the night shift at the hospital.

"Hey Zack, where are you, and why are you still awake?"

"Maddie," I said, softly. "There's been an accident."

"What? What happened?"

"Bailey just got a call from the Denver Police."

"Oh my God, Cody…"

"Yeah, they found his rental, and it looked like he had been thrown through the windshield."

"Oh, no." I could tell she was about to start crying. "Where are you?"

"I'm on their couch with Bailey."

"I'll be there within in thirty minutes."

"Will you be able to get off?"

"Oh yeah, besides my shift is almost over."

"Okay, and Maddie?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Turning my attention back to Bailey, I comforted her the best I could.

"What am I going to do, Zack?" She asked,

"Pray. That's all I can think of. Pray that He is watching over him, and to help him get back to Boston."

After I said that, she squeezed tighter, and began to cry harder.

After a while, Maddie came in, and took over the comforting duties, while I began to make phone calls.

"Zack, it's 2:30 in the morning. You better have a good reason for calling me."

"Mom, it's Cody," I said, solemnly.

"What about Cody?" she sounded dead tired.

"He's had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" that woke her up a bit.

"Driving to the airport, late last night," I heard a gasp on the other end of the line. "Denver Police called Bailey from his phone, saying that it looked like they had a driver go through the windshield in a heavy blizzard."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"I don't know. They said they would call me with news."

"Oh, no."

"Mom, I'll call Dad and tell him to call you and see if he can make it to the Tipton."

"Thank you Zack," I could tell she was starting to cry.

"You're welcome, Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Zack."

I looked over at Maddie and Bailey. Maddie was trying her hardest to calm Bailey down, who was closing in on hysterical.

So, I picked up the phone and looked for my dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad? It's Zack."

"Hey, what's up Zack?"

"Cody apparently went through his windshield driving to Denver International." I said, as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"No…" I heard some rushing around and a door slamming.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"I'm five minutes away from your mom, I figure that's five minutes too far."

"Okay, Dad. She really needs you right now. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son."

Sitting down on the couch, putting Bailey between Maddie and I, I reached around her, and pulled the two women into a hug, as we sat there and just cried for my little brother.

****Six Weeks Later, Bailey's POV****

It's been six weeks since I lost the love of my life in the car crash, and it still hurts like when it had just happened. Today though, it hurts even more, being the day we had set for the wedding.

Feeling like taking in a bit of nature, I walk towards the Public Gardens.

After walking around for a few hours, I settle down on a bench in the north part of the Gardens, and pull off the engagement ring Cody gave me.

Staring at it, I remember the first time I met Cody. Dressed as a guy, I was sitting on my bed, and his brother was on one knee, holding my hand. I also remember him getting me tickets for the Hannah Montana concert in Honolulu, giving him a kiss for getting the tickets for me, and him shouting to the world that his "six-month-plan" had worked.

Looking up to the sky, I say softly, starting to cry. "Cody, I miss you."

From behind me I hear a small rustling of leaves and, "I said, forever, did I not?"

Turning around, I see a messy head of long shaggy hair, a beard bearing resemblance to a lion, and torn and tattered clothes. Looking closer, I see those wonderful, loving eyes I had fallen in love with those many years ago.

Getting up with tears in my eyes, I run over to him, wrap my arms around him, and kiss him.

"I love you, Bailey."

"I love you, too, Cody."

************

Disclaimer: Disney owns pretty much everything.

As always, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to cook my soup. Any ideas are also welcomed, and thoughtful reviews with sincere questions might even be answered.

SSS


End file.
